scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
John Ocelot
John Ocelot Ship: Isabella Age: I met captain whittaker I think when i was 25. time jumpning to the future and past hard to tell any more. Race: Human Title: Chief Surgeon and leader of the boiler crew. Hometown: Outskirts of Austin TX Date of Birth: June 6, 1866 Personality John is a quite keeps out of sight unless needed. he can be very reserved at times. he has a very dark sense of humor. he will try to understand what makes you tick. he looks at everything differently even believes at times that evil is after him or that someone is too close. at the same time he took a oath to save lives and help people. if you need help ask, if you need someone to talk to ask he wont mention what you say to him to any one else. he is a Dr. a sick twisted one but he still helps who he can. the Dr. is a person who feels little guilt he will torture kill and what ever needs to be done to get the mission done. there is a lot of mystery to John Ocelot. he is a deceptive person in the shadows working his trade. he does not get too angry stays calm and says what he thinks and moves on. he is always seeking the truth. Biography I am John Ocelot . I was born in Austin,TX. My mother, Elisabeth Archer, was the daughter of a family of oil barrens. My father, William Ocelot, was a butcher by trade, but when he was growing up, he worked with his father and brothers at the dock’s for Whittickers Import/ Export. The trades he could have gotten were by far better than being a butcher. I had one sister and two brothers. My sister is the oldest of the four of us. Emily is 6 yrs. older than me . My brother James was two yrs. older. My younger brother, Samuel, I was two yrs. I was close to all my siblings. My sister would check up on me and my brothers. She would cook food, tell stories and keep coal pots next to our beds full during the winter. My brother James would teach me about the forest, what lived out there and about nice caves to play in. All that change after Enchanted rock. We had a family gathering at Enchanted rock. I was playing games with all the other kids and got lost in the forrest. I could not find my way back to the carriage, but I remembered what James told me: look for shelter and hide. I will find you. So that is what I did. I ate berries that I found and mushrooms and rabbits. I found a cave near some bushes as shelter. I looked for paths around me and animal tracks just in case i needed to run. Little did i know the horror I was about to go through. It was three days before anyone found me. I was in a cave. I had scratches and bruise all over. I was very delusional. I had sleep troubles and nightmares that left me on edge. I was a little bit violent at times, and I thought someone was coming to get me. I was never the same after that event. My parents did not know what to do with me so my mom begged her mother to send me to a boarding school. They disciplined in me harshly, but we studied all sorts of subjects. I exelled at most of them, and I was told I did good work. When I turned 16, I joined the royal military. They gave me two options: military intelligence or medic. I thought why should I sit by and watch my brothers die. I witnessed things that would change a man. My squad went on a mission when i was 20yrs. It was the first time i could see the demons as things went bad. I realized what i wanted to do. I served until they let me go.I had enough with the military sending my squad or other battalions to death for no reason. When I got out, I went to Austin, TX to have some fun before moving to White Chapel to be the Dr. I was meant to be. I went to the best school there was thanks to the Archer family fortune. I was a great surgeon, and I roamed White Chapel learning the in and outs. I lived there for 4yr’s practicing my art. Around 1891, I moved on to do other things and that is when I met Captian Cedric Greyhawk Whittaker. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Characters